The present invention of a device for advancing even distribution of high cycle wave magnetism which can be widely applied in industrial purposes or household appliances. The conventional die-heating device as shown in FIG. 1, that we name it prior art 1. Prior art 1 uses preheating in an injection-forming die, that is an upper die and a lower die are pre-heating to a certain required temperature before the dies' are combined together, so that melted plastic inside can flow smoothly to a cavity inside the dies, then it will be cooled down for forming process. A heating element (91) is inserted between the upper and the lower die for pre-heating process. As shown in FIG. 2, the heating element (91) is a coil body coiled in spiral shape. Electricity is conducted through the heating element (91) by means of high cycle wave theory, thus heating effect is achieved by electromagnetic wave induction.
The drawbacks of such device are, the heating element (91) is formed when it is being coiled, and many coil parts are annularly arranged and in neighboring to each other. When electromagnetic wave passes through the heating element (91), any two neighboring coils will repel or counteract each other because the neighboring coils have the same pole, this will cause the high cycle wave magnetism distributed unevenly and lead to ineffective heating performance. Therefore how the dies are being formed and heated is critical in this field. Household appliances using electromagnetic wave has its disadvantage. As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, which has publication number 335247, named “Inductive Heating Coil for Rice Cooker”, which we will call it prior art 2. Prior art 2 uses an inductive heating coil (92) in spiral shape, with distances between the annular coils on the peripheral of the inductive heating coil (92) shorter those on the inner annular coils near the center. Again, any two neighboring coils will repel or counteract each other because the neighboring coils have the same pole and are also on the same plane, this will cause the high cycle wave magnetism distributed unevenly and lead to ineffective heating performance. To tackle the drawbacks of the conventional devices, the present invention can advance even distribution of high cycle wave magnetism.